


Frederick Was Right

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, really weak comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick always did his very best at his work, but even he could not fight the Plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frederick Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game a lot but the writing is so weak sometimes it's comedic.

                In a field on the outskirts of Ylisstol, they find a cloaked person collapsed and unresponsive.

                “They’re breathing,” Lissa says, crouched down as best her voluminous skirts will allow. She traces her fingers over the stranger’s wrist.

                “After all these weeks of tracking down Plegian barbarians, I would have thought you’d be less concerned about the plight of a lost Plegian,” Frederick says.

                “How do you know they’re Plegian?” Chrom asks. The crown prince is still young and regrettably dim-witted. He looks down at the stranger with excitement, sort of like a dog who immediately befriends a passerby on the street.

                Frederick looks down at the stranger with appraising eyes. He’d noticed the black and gold robes first, and then the rich purple Plegian eyes decorating the stranger’s sleeves. He’d also noticed a large tome and a weighty sword, which was a combination usually only found in trained units, but there was no sense in overwhelming the prince with such details.

                “It’s an educated guess,” Frederick responds, dryly.

                “They’re waking up!” Lissa announces, surprised. She lets go of the stranger’s wrist, as if embarrassed to be caught. She’s noticed the tattoo, surely? Frederick can dare to dream.

                Frederick watches his charges help the stranger up, and when the stranger speaks, it’s with a Plegian accent – the very same that Chrom would later identify in the vandals currently preparing to sack the city, but that’s still some time away. For now, he objects politely to their interaction, but to no surprise at all, his concerns go ignored, and then mocked.

No one else seems to notice that the stranger possesses considerable knowledge of combat and wields both tome and blade. No one else seems to notice that the stranger wears the robes of their enemies and mysteriously cannot remember anything. No one else seems to notice that a stranger in the garb of their enemy is befriending the crown prince swiftly and with ease, like a cat might catch a crippled sparrow. No one else seems to care. What does it matter, really? They’re only in the only time of peace that Ylisse has ever known.

                Much, much later, they discover this stranger is, in fact, Plegian, as well as the vessel of Grima. At this point, Frederick has long resigned himself to being ignored by his charges, and he takes the news without blinking. Who would have thought things would turn out like this?

                Oh, that’s right. He did. As usual, no one listened.

                “I hate my job,” Frederick whispers to himself.

                “What’s that?” the stranger says. The stranger hasn’t been a stranger for a long time, though; Frederick has since become the stranger’s husband. They’d bonded over bear meat, and well, that was enough to dispel any of Frederick’s concerns.

                “Nothing, dear,” he says, flatly.

                Well, he tried.


End file.
